


Who killed Watari-san? Clue/Cluedo AU

by euphoniousDelight



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, References to Clue | Cluedo, also i hate misa so i tried to keep her out of this a lot, beyond is only in it at the end, dont worry its good tho, i stg this is more interesting than it looks, its there is you really squint, l wins, light doesnt win, mattxmello - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoniousDelight/pseuds/euphoniousDelight
Summary: Who killed Watari-san? A Clue/Cluedo AU where someone has killed Watari but nobody knows where or with what. Come along on this adventure with an ending you may not have expected.





	Who killed Watari-san? Clue/Cluedo AU

Who killed Watari-san?

In a game of mysteries and lies, these young people must solve the case of Watari-san’s sudden death. To determine exactly who killed Watari, one must travel back to the beginning of that fateful night when the guests first arrived.  
-  
L Lawliet, the world renown detective, and leader of the Kira investigation is the first to arrive at the party. He is a man of impressive intellectual genius and cunning wit. One could describe him as having bad posture and an unkempt look that oddly suited him. Although he was outside in the cool spring weather, the detective did not wear shoes on his feet. The oversized shirt and baggy jeans made him seem like he was just short of homeless, rather than the rich genius that he is. L walks up to the mansion that his invitation had requested he go to and raps his knuckles twice on the door. Watari, an old man and known father-figure to the detective, opens the door with a hidden smile, “Ah, L, I have been expecting you.”  
“Naturally, Watari-san, as it was you who invited me to this get-together, I presume.” L shoots back with a casual ease of many years of experience. Watari smiles and shakes his head, he steps back as a gesture for L to enter.   
As the young detective crosses the threshold, Watari replies, “I am pleased to see you have retained your quick wits while away on your latest case.” L huffs, hands shoved into the pockets of his faded jeans and he disappears into the Lounge. The next guests to arrive are Light Yagami and his girlfriend, pop-star Misa Amane. The former is a genius with a God complex and the latter is a submissive, copy-cat act of his alter ego, Kira, a self-proclaimed bringer of justice upon those who have committed heinous crimes. They exit the taxi with Misa all but attached to Light’s arm. She babbles on about her most recent photo shoot with Hideki Ryuga while clinging to an uncaring Light Yagami. Light politely knocks on the door and stops Misa from pressing the doorbell as they have already knocked and it would seem rude to rush the old Watari to the door. A few moments later Watari is inviting them into the Lounge for tea and cake.  
Light acknowledges the older detective in the armchair who is currently adding an unholy amount of sugar into his tea. Misa grabs a plate of cake and drags Light to one of the many couches to share the cake and talk about Misa’s new movie she was cast for. L reaches for another piece of cake with extra frosting. A soft, musical chime rings through the mansion and the three guests in the room train their eyes on the entrance to the Lounge. Soon a white-haired boy of similar stature and attire as L enters the room, with the exception of his aesthetic of white.  
L gestures to his Lounge companions, “Near, meet Light Yagami and Misa Amane. Light, Misa, meet Near.” The boys mumble greetings and Misa gushes over Near’s porcelain skin and silky hair. Her rant was cut off by three loud, aggressive bangs on the front door   
“I presume Mello and Matt are here.” L mumbles into his sugar with a side of tea. His assumptions were proven to be correct when two very different looking young boys compared to the first saunter into the Lounge. One exudes an aura of confidence, punk, and androgyny. This, Light concludes, must be Mello. He has long hair down past his chin and wears leather and spikes from top to bottom. His tank top shows off his midriff and the beginnings of a seemingly elaborate tattoo on his hip. The smaller of the two, Matt, wears more of a steampunk-inspired outfit. The young hacker wears a striped tee-shirt and a suede vest with fur trim. He has his goggled face stuck in a portable game console and is apparently ignoring everything that is happening around him as he does not even flinch when Mello rudely asks who Light and Misa are. L quickly goes through introductions once more before Watari enters the room again with a plate of assorted chocolates, which Mello swoons over, and a new tray of largely sliced, heavily frosted cakes.  
Watari clears his throat to gain the utmost attention of his company, even Matt pauses his game to listen to the host. “I welcome you to my party. You are all probably wondering what this is all about but time will certainly tell. I see to have forgotten to make certain preparations for this get-together. Please, make yourselves comfortable. I should be back soon with an itinerary.” With a collective understanding among the guests, Watari leaves them in the Lounge.  
-  
“Misa, I told you. Watari-san will come to us when he is finished with his preparations. Don’t be rude.” Light chastises Misa for the seventh time this hour.  
“I know.” Misa sighs, “I just have a bad feeling about this. I mean it has been over four hours!” She gestures to the clock and, although she was only talking to Light, all the guests also confirmed that a concerning amount of time has passed. L finally stands up. He stretches and shoves the last piece of pure frosting into his mouth.  
“I propose that we split up and search for Watari-san.” All of them agree with no qualms, except for Misa who never wants to leave Light’s side. However, it is surprisingly easy to remove her. The guests split up to search for their missing host.   
-  
Light winds up in the Dining Room. It truly was a magnificent room full of antique silverware and fine china. Almost everything is perfect in this picturesque Dining Room. Almost. He bends down to find a broken Candlestick under the table. Light collects all the parts he can and places them at the head of the table to be fixed later. Light finishes his search of the room and leaves to return back to the Lounge. As he exits the room he is thrust against the wall by a familiar raven-haired detective.  
L’s obsidian eyes lock with his own amber ones with an intense feeling Light cannot decipher. “Light-kun, if you are Kira and this is your doing. I will do everything in my power to destroy this plan of yours.”  
Light feigns being a bit nervous and shocked that l would pin him against the wall, “L-san, please put me down. We need to be looking for Watari-san. Please, I am not Kira, I am your friend.” he reasons. L huffs and lets go of the younger man.  
“Then let us head back to the Lounge.” L proposes. Light nods in confirmation and falls into step behind him.  
-  
After splitting up to search for Watari, L finds himself in the Kitchen. The lights are dim and do little for L’s eyesight as he cautiously searches the Kitchen for a sign of his friend. The detective was not expecting to be in pain and certainly not because he tripped on a Knife. L grabs the Knife in his hands and looks at it closer to get a better view. It is not a kitchen knife but a dagger. It is damp, suggesting it was just washed. But why was it on the floor if it was just cleaned? He decides to leave it there because it’s not his job to clean the house, but he notes it’s location just in case.  
-  
Matt stumbles the Lead Pipe while searching the Hall. It is tucked behind a curtain near the back and he assumes it is a piece of the curtain that is being repaired as it is dented slightly at the top. Matt quickly loses interest in the Pipe and returns to his handheld console and heading back to the Lounge.  
-  
Mello creeps down the stairs into the Cellar, sweeping cobwebs out of his face and hair. Carefully, he navigates the dark rooms of the Cellar. He accidentally kicks an object that rolls away then starts to flicker, a flashlight. He picks it up and continues his search with the flashlight. His light hits a Pistol on a shelf in the back. He quickly runs over to it and checks behind him to see if anyone is around. All alone. He grabs the Pistol and hides it in his waistband, craftily covering it with his jacket. Better to be safe than sorry. He swiftly climbs the stairs to rendezvous with the others.  
-  
Misa roams the Library pulling books at random and wishing the wall would swing open to reveal an untold secret of this house. Instead, she pulls a large book out to reveal a Wrench. Strange, she thinks, why would a Wrench be in the Library? She decides that someone accidentally left it there so she grabs it and heads back to the lounge.   
-  
Near is in the study stacking dice when he hears the screams of Misa Amane. Everyone scrambles to the Lounge where the scream was heard. Near enters first and finds Watari face down on the floor with a rope around his neck. Misa’s wrench was laying beside him where she dropped it upon entering the murder scene. Near crouches down and searches for a pulse on Watari, he doesn’t find one. He shakes his head and stands up indicating that Watari is dead just as Light, L, Matt, and Mello enter the room. Misa wails loudly and throws herself on top of Matt for comfort. Matt tentatively pats her back and gives a questioning look towards Mello, who shrugs and turns his attention to the two detectives searching the body.  
“Apparent strangulation due to the Rope around his neck and faint bruising underneath.”  
“Astute observations Light-kun, but there also seems to be a gunshot wound to his abdomen.”  
“Good catch L. Lets flip him.”  
“A great suggestion, Light-kun.”  
“I have three stab wounds in the ribs over here. Very dramatic.”  
“Indeed, I have found many bruises on his shoulder and chest.”  
“Someone, really wanted him dead. That’s at least four weapons.”  
“We only stated three afflictions,” L questions, “What brings you to the conclusion that there were four weapons?”  
Light huffs, “The bruising is either small and deep or long and shallow. I was assuming a Wrench and a Pipe or stick respectively.”  
“I have come to the same conclusion with the bruising,” L states, “But I believe five weapons were used.”  
“Five? What is the fifth weapon.” Light asks. L smirks and pulls down the collar of Watari’s shirt to show a handle of a Candlestick shoved into his throat above his collar bones. Light’s eyes widen.  
“Now,” L stands, “Does anyone know where any of these weapons may be?” His eyes scan his suspects, who he deems is anyone in this room. Near, Matt, Mello, Misa, and Light is at the top of his list.  
Light confidently states, “I found the Candlestick in the Dining Room in pieces, I picked them up and placed them on the table to be fixed later.”  
L nods, “Good, the Knife is in the Kitchen where I was searching.” Would Kira confess the knowledge of the murder weapon? Or is this Kira trying to trick him into thinking he is working with him on this case? It could also be that Light-kun is innocent and doing his best to help the situation. Or it could be Kira pretending to be innocent and is trying to confuse him this way. This is very complicated.  
Mello shuffles to hide the Gun a bit with his jacket as Misa picks ups the Wrench. “I found this behind some books in the Library and I thought someone had lost it so I brought it back here.”  
“Light-kun what do you think was the last affliction done to this body?” He deduces that the stab wounds were the last afflicted but wishes for Kira… Light to confirm his suspicions.”  
“I’d say the stab wounds as they didn’t bleed as much and may have been administered after death.”  
“Just as I thought.” L pushes past Near and jogs to the Kitchen. The others follow with Light close on his heels. The Knife was nowhere to be found. L turns as the others arrive. “It’s gone…” L starts off in the direction of the Dining Room next. He turns to Light and demands, “Where did you leave the Candlestick?”  
Light stalks over to the head of the table and points to the place where it was last. There is no trace that it had even been there.   
The older detective is now furious, “This is all your fault Light-kun, you are pulling a wild goose chase on us in a dominance game as Kira. You are Kira. This is proof. You killed Watari-san and you are the reason the only solid piece of evidence is the damn Wrench Misa-san found in the Library.”  
“I’m not Kira!” Light retorts. “You are just confused and you don’t know how to deal with confusion just like every other emotion you pin on me.”  
L turns away from Lights and walks up to Misa. “Give me the Wrench.”  
Misa turns bright red and hangs her head in shame. “I left it in the Lounge.” L growls and everyone starts running back to the Lounge. The Lounge is empty and devoid of evidence, just as the other rooms are.   
Mello steps up and points at Near, “You’ve been pretty quiet during all of this, Near. You probably snapped just like BB did. This isn’t a game, Near, this is real life.”  
Near stares down Mello, “I could say the same to you, Mello, you have also been uncharacteristically quiet as well.”  
Just as Mello opens his mouth to retort Matt places a calming hand on Mello’s shoulder and he visibly calms down instantly. “What are we going to do now?” Just like a light switch, Matt perks up.   
“I might know where the Pipe is.” They scramble out of the room and to the Hall where they find the broken Candlestick, the Wrench, and the Knife, along with the aforementioned Lead Pipe. Light and L tentatively walk over and examine the neatly set pile of evidence. They stand up and turn to their group. L and Light notice immediately that something is off. Misa is missing.   
“Misa?” Light says to the group, who is just now noticing the disappearance of the model. Light musters every bit of acting in his being and cries, “Misa! Where are you? Mi-” A hand is firmly pressed against his mouth.  
“Do you want us to be killed too, Light-kun?” Light shakes his head no. “Good now be quiet.” L releases him and looks to his group of prodigies for ideas.  
Near pipes up, “We should look for Miss Amane first, then worry about who killed Watari-san. I propose we split up and search in groups. We should not be alone, ever. The rendezvous point will be the Lounge in twenty minutes.”  
“Good idea Near, you will be with Mello and Matt and I will stay with Light-kun for I highly suspect him and if I am not at the rendezvous point at the time of our meeting, Light-kun is Kira.” L states and the successors nod in understanding.  
-  
L and Light are the first to rendezvous back at the lounge and they wait for Mello, Matt and Near to return. Light checks his watch nervously as time passes. Two gunshots startle them into attention. They run to the Hall and find Mello being held at gunpoint by a strange man. Near and Matt are dead on the floor with bullet holes in their heads. The man looks like L in many ways and one might consider them to look closely related. They have the same black hair, plain clothing, and posture. The main difference Light can discern is a gleam of madness in the man's eyes. Light notices the blatant fear in L’s facial expression at the sight of said man, a wonderful revelation to see such a thing.  
“Beyond, put Mello down.” L manages to say, a slight wobble in his voice “Please, Beyond, put him down. He is innocent.”  
The dark man laughs a hollow, almost forced laugh, “Oh, Lawliet,” L grimaces at the use of his real name in the presence of his number one suspect for the Kira case. “I did this for you. I killed Watari-san so we could be together again and I could be your successor. But, of course, to do that I needed to remove the people in my way. Near, Matt, Mello…” He trails off as if lost in thought. “I didn’t mean to kill the girl but she saw me watching you and I needed her to go away for a while.” Mello whimpers. “Shut up, you insufferable brat!.” Beyond sighs. “I can’t believe that you even let this one into the House. Tch. I am so much better. You didn’t even hear the gunshot from the dining room when I killed dear old Watari-san.”  
L then chimes in, “But you didn’t kill Watari-san.”  
Beyond is then confused and tightens his grip on the Pistol and Mello, “Of course I did, I shot him.”  
“L this is ridiculous, of course, he killed Watari, Near and Matt are dead L. They are dead right there. He killed them.  
L states simply. “No, Light-kun, it was Kira.”  
“What do you mean it was-” Beyond stumbles backward gasping and holding Mello closer. He squeezes the trigger and Mello falls to the ground, dead and so does Beyond.  
“What the hell?” Light says turning to L who is not by his side anymore and he becomes confused until he is bent over a table with his wrists cuffed. “I guess that somehow I am arrested for this?”  
“Yes, I suppose you are Kira-kun. Watari’s body didn’t merely disappear, I called for an emergency autopsy with the Kira Investigation Squad in the front lawn where it wouldn’t interfere with my investigation. Very discreet I may add. The results showed the cause of death was a heart attack. I then deduced it was Kira-kun that murdered an innocent man. You see, Kira-kun made the fatal mistake of bringing the Death Note with him to his own crime scene.” Light’s jaw dropped as he shifted and noticed his notebook was no longer in his shirt. “I swiped it off of you while we were searching for Watari-san. I took the time to read some of the more unique entries while in the Kitchen. My favorites were Misori-san’s and Osoreda’s. It truly shows Kira’s true power of manipulating the actions of a target before death.”   
“So I guess you have it all figured out, huh?” Light turns to L with a cynical smile.  
“Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I know it was Kira-kun with the Death Note in the Headquarters. And I know that Kira-kun is, in fact, the same person as Light Yagami.”   
Light sneers at L, “You think that you can detain me? Kira? God of the New World? You don’t even have evidence, you can’t prove that the Death Note is mine. You lose L Lawliet. Give up.” Light counters at L, confident that he is the one that has him pinned now.  
L reaches into his pocket and grabs a microphone, “On the contrary, Light-kun, you just confessed to being Kira yourself and that’s all the evidence I need to bring you to justice.” He speaks into the microphone, “Mogi-san, Matsuda-kun, send Aizawa-san inside to officially put Light Yagami, also known as Kira, into police custody.”


End file.
